


Math Homework

by hatchetfield_bee_an



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: #noeldeservesbetter, Also this def isn't as good as kat deserves but eh, F/F, Fluff, Prompt fill bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfield_bee_an/pseuds/hatchetfield_bee_an
Summary: Noel’s stressing herself over math homework, luckily Lex has an idea on how to help relieve that stress.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Math Homework

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hi!! i hope you enjoy and also this ain’t my OC it’s just-a-sidekick’s OC Noel Michaels!! also it’s really short, my apologies

It was math homework. Well, it was always math homework really. 

Noel was just sitting in the living room trying to make sense of the equations that riddled the pages of her notebook. Tom and Becky were out that night so Lex invited her over to study for a math test they had the next week, but it was 9 pm and they hadn’t picked up a book yet. So while Lex was putting Hannah to sleep Noel took it upon herself to get a head start so she didn’t make a total ass of herself while Lex zoomed through her homework.

Noel glared at the notebook and she noticed her foot tapping gradually getting more violent and louder. she couldn’t fail this test too, she was sure this time Sam would kick her out and she wasn’t like Lex. She wouldn’t be able to keep herself together after that. She’ll probably become some sort of dropout and never get a future just like Sam said she would. 

Noel’s mental squabble carried on for a little longer until she felt two arms on her shoulders. She jumped, turning around to find her girlfriend with a grin on her face.

“Lex! Oh my god, you scared-“ Noel was cut off by a kiss which drew a quick noise of surprise from her. They split only for a moment for Lex to hop over the couch until Noel pressed on her shoulder to break the kiss. 

“What was that for?” She asked, glad that Lex’s hands were still on her cheeks to hide her blush.

“What? I’m not allowed to make out with my girlfriend?”

Lex leaned in for another kiss but was stopped once again by Noel’s hand on her shoulder, to which she looked very confused, “Not when we’re supposed to be studying!” By the look on Lex’s face, Noel could tell that she read something wrong, “That’s why you invited me over here, to study, right?”

It looked like a lightbulb clicked in Lex’s head, “Yeah, totally! What’re we studying for, again?”

“Math, remember? We have that test next week,” Noel was a little confused, only because she had never heard Lex say the word “totally”, but she figured she was just nervous about the test.

“Ahh, right. It’s all comin’ back to me now,” Lex’s tongue poked at the side of her cheek in thought, “Wanna put on a movie or something? Just for background noise.”

Noel shrugged and went back to trying to figure out how to do another math formula that she swore they never even learned when she glanced up at the TV screen she immediately perked up.

“Cinderella?”

“Yeah, it’s your favorite, right?” Lex smiled innocently despite knowing Cinderella was Noel’s favorite.

She smiled thoughtfully at the fact that Lex remembered. They watched the movie for about 7 minutes. Well, Noel watched the movie while Lex stared at her. She gazed at her girlfriend in complete adoration, it was rare for Noel to be anything but tense, so whenever it happened she liked to take it in for as long as humanly possible.

“You know, we should probably get to studying. Charlotte will worry if I’m out too late.” 

That was only half true. Someone would “worry”, but it definitely wasn’t Charlotte. Unless Charlotte became a dick in a cop’s uniform, then it might’ve been her.

Lex hummed in agreement, “I know, I know. It’s just-“ She sighed and wrapped her arms around Noel, “-you look really pretty today.”

Noel bit the side of her cheek to keep from blushing. It didn’t work. “Well thank you, but we should really start studying soon.”

“Yeah, alright,” Lex finally caved, though she figured she could try and pull something while they studied.

Noel paused the movie, which pained her more than she’d admit. Especially since she had to untangle herself from Lex to do so. She did  _ really _ want to watch Cinderella with her girlfriend, but she couldn’t help but worry about what would happen if she failed this test. 

After she grabbed her notebook Lex leaned her head on her shoulder, which definitely wasn’t unwelcome, just uncommon. What was unwelcome was the fact that she kept kissing her cheek as she tried to explain the homework.

“Are you even listening?” Noel asked. She could barely get that sentence out without stuttering as Lex continued to kiss down to her jawline as she spoke.

“Yeah, with the fractions or whatever.”

“Lex! We really need to get this done. You’re distracting me!” She could feel her blush continuing down her neck as Lex looked up for just a moment.

Her eyebrows were furrowed as she locked eyes with Noel, seemingly analyzing her, “What's got you so stressed?”

“Nothing,” The word came out choked, as all words did when she lied, “I’m just a little worried about the test is all.”

“We’ve got a whole week, Elle. Obviously, if you  _ really  _ wanna study I won’t stop you, but I just thought it might be nice to have some alone time, you know?” 

Noel softened at that as she mulled it over. Part of her was pleading for her to keep studying, but she told that part to shut up as she kissed Lex back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> come yell at me or request fics on tumblr @a-very-starkid-musical !!


End file.
